half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons cut from Half-Life 2
Throughout Half-Life 2's development, it's arsenal of weaponry varied considerably, and it contained several different/additional weapons when the game was first made public, weapons that were later cut before the final release. =List of cut weapons= H&K MP5K Type: Submachine gun Ammo: 9mm Para Magazine: 30 rounds Range: Short H&K MP5K is a compact version of German-designed SMG, the H&K MP5, with a shorter barrel making it even more maneuverable and more easily concealed. The MP5K was apparently set to be HL2's primary SMG, and at some point during the development the MP5K and it's replacement, the H&K MP7, existed side-by-side, but in the end it was cut in favour of the more modern MP7. AK-47 Type: Assault Rifle Ammo: 7,62x39mm M43 Magazine: 30 rounds Rate of Fire: 650 rpm Accuracy: Moderate Range: Medium The AK-47 is a simple, but effective Russian-designed assault rifle, designed during the mid-1940s by Mikhail Kalashnikov and adopted as the Soviet Red Army's standard rifle in 1949. It is inexpensive to mass produce, and easy to clean and maintain. Its ruggedness and reliability are legendary. The large gas piston, generous clearances between moving parts, and tapered cartridge case design allow the gun to endure large amounts of foreign matter and fouling without failing to cycle. This reliability comes at the cost of some accuracy, however, as the loser tolerances do not allow the precision and consistency that are required of more accurate firearms. The AK-47 is chambered for 7.62x39mm rounds and uses 30 round magazines. AK-47 was originally intended to be the weapon of choice for the Resistance, but it was cut due to gameplay and balance reasons Trivia *Considering the huge numbers of AK-47 rifles and variants that were manufactured prior to 1998 (the year of the Black Mesa Incident), it is (theoretically) highly likely that the AK-47 exist in Half-Life universe and are used by the Resistance *In early HL2 release versions AK-47 could be spawned via the console upon typing "give weapon_ar1" OICW Type: Assault Rifle Ammo: 5.56mm NATO Magazine: 30 rounds Accuracy: Good Range: Medium/Long The XM-29 OICW (part of the U.S. Army's Objective Individual Combat Weapon program) was an assault rifle concept that sought to combine a standard 5.56mm assault rifle (the XM-29's assault rifle component was based on that of the H&K G36 assault rifle) with a 20mm cannon and complicated computerized sighting system complete with thermal night vision imaging and laser rangefinder. The idea behind the 20mm cannon is the computerized targeting system would configure the rounds to airburst over or beside targets hiding behind cover against which regular rifle fire would be ineffective. A number of problems, including weight, bulk, lack of effectiveness of the 20mm airburst round, and ultimately cost of single unit exeeding 10 000 USD have led to the project effectively being shelved. The XM-29 never entered full scale production or served with any military, but that hasn't stopped a number of games and films from depicting it in the hands of soldiers and mercenaries, including Half-Life 2 in it's beta phase. In the game, it was originally planned to be the Combine Overwatch's weapon of choice, but it was later replaced by the fictional Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle (OSIPR). Tau Cannon Tau Cannon was first sheduled to be in the arsenal, but due to unknown reason was cut from final version. It had similar model with Tau Cannon mounted on Dune Buggy, and was similar in operation to Tau Cannon (HL1) Trivia *An unused sound clip can be found in the game's files of a citizen talking about detaching the Tau Cannon from something, suggesting that at some point in the game's development, the Tau Cannon was to be detached from the Dune Buggy for you to take with you after leaving the car at Lighthouse Point. Sniper Rifle Type: Sniper Rifle Range: Long An unknown sniper rifle of Combine origin were planned to be in the arsenal, but was dropped in favour of the less conventional crossbow. Ice Axe Type: melee An ice axe is a multi-purpose mountaineering tool carried by practically every mountaineer. The narrow sense used here excludes ice tools for ice climbing. However it also could be used as weapon (Leon Trotsky was assasinated with an ice axe in 1940), dropped out before beta-version came out, because it was identical in operation (in game terms) with Gordon's trademark crowbar Flare gun Type: pistol Ammo: flares Magazine capacity: 1 Range:short A flare gun is a gun that shoots flares. They are typically used as a distress signal as well as other signaling purposes at sea and between aircraft and people on the ground. The most common type of flare gun is a Very pistol (often misspelled as Verey pistol), which was named after Edward Wilson Very (1847–1910), an American naval officer who developed and popularized a single-shot breech-loading snub-nosed pistol that fired flares. Modern varieties are frequently made out of brightly-colored, durable plastic. Though not supposed to act like weapon, flare gun's flare is extremely hot and could cause 2nd-3rd dergee burns upon contact with skin, or even sometimes set one's clothing on fire, which could result in target's death. Due to general ineffectiveness when used as weapon it was cut out of HL2 on early development, but during the Entanglement chapter of Half-Life 2 we could evidence Combine soldiers firing flare guns (though we could not see the gun itself) Trivia *In Half-Life 2: Episode 1 disposable flares were introduced, that Gordon Freeman could use with his Gravity Gun, mocking the operation of flare gun Hopwire grenade Combine Guard Gun Type: hand-held warp-cannon Ammo: Dark Energy plasma (?) Range: Long Intended to be a weapon used by Combine Guards and then to be aquired by player. It resmbles a warp-cannon of a strider, but scaled down to be carried by human. It was intended to be a heavy weapon for use against heavily armoured targets. Dropped along with Combine Guard concept Immolator Type: flamethrower Ammo: Combine-made fuel Range: Short Immolator was a weapon intended to be used be Combine Cremators and then aquired by player. It functioned similary to human-designed flamethrower, expect for the fact, Immolator sprayed burning liquid, that also possessed corrosive properties, allowing it to nearly "eat away" organic matter. It was intended to be highly effective against organic unprotected enemies, like Overwatch soldiers, antlions or zombies on short range Dropped along with Combine Cremators. Incendiary rifle Molotov cocktails Type: hand grenades Exposives: incenidiary Molotov cocktail is a self-made incenidiary grenade. It include a glass 0.5-0.7 liter bottle, and gasoline, diesel fuel and motor oil mixture filling the bottle, as well as old piece of clothing, serving as cover. Upon use, clothing is ignited and bottle thrown at the enemy, breaking upon contact and saturating immediate surroundings with flaming liquid. It was invented during first stages of World War II by the Soviet Army soldiers to compensate for lack of anti-tank weapons to stop nazi Germany's armoured onslaught. Named after Soviet minister of external affairs at the time. It proved to be useful agains tanks as well as cleaning foxholes. Although dropped out of final version, Molotov cocktails could be theoretically used by Resistance, due to simplicity of "production" Category:Weapons